Capcom
"Cool move, but not cool enough!" This page will inform you about the alien warrior, Capcom. Bio Full Name: N/A Date of Birth: N/A Origin: Spiridon Resides: Earth Species: Spiridon Powers: Enhanced abilities, enhanced senses, phasing. Allies: Bandai Namco, Arika Gottama, Asuka Kazama, Sharon. Enemies: Kinos, Kazuya Mishima, Bison. Weapons: The Eternity Amulet, Kaminari, Saberu, Capcom's Bow, Getsuman. Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do Personal Theme: Adiemus by Enya Power Rating: 9/10 Early Life Capcom's early life was spent in a village tucked away in the wilderness of Spiridon. He showed an interest in martial arts and practiced various arts like Karate and Kickboxing, when he was old enough he entered in the Virtua Fighter. A tournament in which rigorous fighters, like Capcom, fought each other for money. In Capcom's first month as a professional fighter, he drew the attention of bigger and better fighters but also drew media attention. Capcom spent 5 years in the Virtua Fighter but his last fight cost him his arm, leg and eye. He fought Kinos before his retirement, the fight was long and hard and also cost Capcom his arm and eye. Kinos won the fight by default and Capcom was rushed to city hospital where his limb was replaced with a cybernetic component as was his eye. Afterwards, Capcom left Spiridon with his own legacy. During the fight, all rational thought and feelings vanished from Kinos' mind. Making him unable to distinguish friend or foe. Martial Art Skill Capcom is a master of most martial arts; he practices individual arts such as Muay Thai and Karate. The main aspect of his fighting is combination attacks. He can string punches and kicks to inflict deadly damage to his opponents. One martial art he uses the most is Jeet Kune Do (or JKD), it covers physical and mental training as well as attacking training. Weapons Capcom's weapon choice is limited, but the ones he has have the capacity to destroy cities. The first is The Eternity Amulet, a powerful medallion that has the ability to shoot harmful red rays at the enemy. Additionally, when worn and activated it grants the wearer power like invincibility, super speed etc... The next weapon is the Kaminari, a scepter that can emit powerful golden energy blasts. The smallest weapon is Saberu, a magical machete like knife that is extremely powerful but the first weapon he received was Capcom's Bow, a wooden bow and arrow made from an unspecified subspecies of wood from Spiridon. Artificial Limbs Capcom's right eye, arm and leg were all replaced with robotic components after they were destroyed in a fight. At Ryus' hospital, the doctors told Capcom he was lucky because his leg injury stopped at his torso line. He was told that if he lost any torso flesh, they would have to place metal plates inside him. His arm took only 3 days to fix and his leg took a week. Making his eye appear normal proved a challenge for the doctors but was still possible. Kinos Capcom and Kinos' rivalry has threatened their own home planet and Earth. Kinos has no ability to distinguish friend or foe which makes him all the more dangerous, but when his attacks keep getting more and more organized Capcom fears for his friends lives. One night, Vanessa is all alone in ABC Tower and with nobody else. Her lights and the entire floor's lights go out but she thinks nothing of it. Vanessa activates the backup lighting system but soon after the backup system fails. Vanessa investigates the dark corridor and soon sees two yellow soulless eyes at the end of the hall. She panics as the eyes move closer and closer. Vanessa tries to enter Capcom's room to get a weapon to defend herself with. But the door is locked and the figure is close enough for Vanessa to make out a black armored humanoid. "Dammit, Capcom!" she shouts in desperation as she frantically tries to break down the door. She succeeds and grabs The Eternity Amulet. She turns around holding it in front of her as the figure enters the room. "Stop, or I'll use this!!" she shouts as the amulet glows red. The figure, revealed to be Kinos, then breaks open the room of the Kaminari and picks it up. "And I'll use this!!" Kinos growls viciously... Just at that moment, the Fighters were returning to ABC Tower when Capcom sensed a disturbance in his weapons room. "Vanessa!" he whispered and sprinted to ABC Tower entrance. He ran into the elevator but climbed out of it and climbed up the shaft to the 200th floor where his best friend was facing certain death. Meanwhile, the confrontation between Vanessa and Kinos intensified to the point of Kinos trying to kill her. "Stay away from me!" shouted Vanessa whilst attempting to put on the Amulet. Kinos was able to disarm her and grab her by the throat, "Now, you will die!" he growled as he pushed her against the wall and raising Kaminari. Just in the nick of time, Capcom burst into the room and kicked Kaminari out of Kinos reach. A fight between Capcom and Kinos ensued with Capcom emerging victorious. "That was too close." Said a breathless Capcom. "We need more security and I need to move my weapons somewhere safe, somewhere only I know..." Vanessa handed Capcom the Amulet. "It's deactivated" She says shakily.